


I.O.U.

by sepsner



Category: South Park
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jyle - Freeform, M/M, SP Jyle, There's only One Bed!, background Clybe, boo - Freeform, no one shares it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsner/pseuds/sepsner
Summary: Jimmy has been kicked out of his room by his horny roommate. Kyle's personal space has been disturbed.





	I.O.U.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of NaNo! May be edited later.

The one thing Kyle wanted from his college experience was his own space. When he chose his accomodations, he specifically requested to take one of the few studio apartments so he could live completely and totally on his own. His own space, his own sanctuary.  
  
Jimmy Valmer, who lived next door, was ruining this sanctuary.  
  
“Sorry to b-b-bother you, b-buddy, puh-pal,” Jimmy stammered, standing at Kyle’s doorway. Kyle narrowed his eyes.  
  
Jimmy was many things. He was cute, Kyle would be the first to admit that. Fuck, he was _really_ cute. His wonky smile made his eyes light up like lanterns, something Kyle hadn’t noticed in anyone else. And he was funny, two thirds of the time. And he wouldn’t take shit from anyone, and Kyle really admired that. _And_ he was athletic. Kyle seemed to have two types - chubby guys, or guys who could easily break him in half. Jimmy was the latter.  
  
But when Jimmy talked, Jimmy talked for _days_. Even without his stammer, Kyle was sure Jimmy would keep a conversation going for hours. And right now, Kyle just wanted to be alone.  
  
“What is it, Jimmy?”  
  
“Well, you rem-remember the time I told you abou-about Be-B-Bebe?” Of course Kyle did - Jimmy had laughed his ass off as he told the story of Clyde uselessly pining over this girl for at least ten years. “She’s over now, and I duh-don’t wanna hear him p-pounding at her puh-puh-p-puh-pus-puh… vagina.”  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes. Of course Clyde was shoving his dick in his girlfriend the moment she came over. He totally seemed like the type of guy to get uselessly horny if they were apart for a few days. But, Kyle’s sanctuary...  
  
Jimmy probably noticed Kyle’s unsure expression. “You won’t even know I’m here.”  
  
With a sigh, Kyle gave in. “Fine.” He stepped back, letting Jimmy come in. “Just sit on the bed or something. I’m working.”  
  
“What’re we gonna d-do on the bed?” Jimmy smirked.  
  
“Nothing.” Even if Kyle got the joke, he wouldn’t have appreciated it. He grabbed his headphones and put some music on to settle back at his desk. He was serious - he really was working. As a law student, there was no time to slouch. Especially not if you were a Broflovski.  
  
Jimmy kept his promise. He was quiet. So quiet, Kyle almost forgot he was there. It was only when he turned in his chair to get a snack did Kyle realise that the brunet had fallen asleep on his bed. Kyle jumped a little, not expecting another person there, then sighed. Aw, man. That was sweet. It wasn’t even that… Kyle’s eyes glanced at the clock on his wall. Hm. 11pm. Time flies…  
  
But that left Kyle with a problem. Jimmy was sleeping sound, his expression so content as he was sleeping on Kyle’s bed. That was the issue. It was Kyle’s bed. He’d feel bad if he woke Jimmy up just to kick him out and send him over to his horny neighbours. Kyle *supposed* that Jimmy could stay over… but where would he sleep? On the couch? Next to Jimmy? Or maybe he could just pull an all-nighter?  
  
Yeah, that seemed reasonable. Kyle would stay up until Jimmy left, and then he could nap. He had a lot of work to do, anyway.  
  
With a cup of coffee and some cookies (which were technically _rare treats_ because of Kyle’s diabetes, but he didn’t care tonight), Kyle started his all-night study session. He didn’t bother putting headphones in, instead listening to Jimmy softly snoring in the background. Most people, when they snored, had a soft exhale but a noisy inhale. Maybe Jimmy was at peak health, since his breathing was quiet. The rhythm of it kept Kyle at a pace, but it was also relaxing.  
  
Very… relaxing…  
  
Kyle woke up.  
  
He hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep, but now he was awake, his back hurt. His neck hurt. His head hurt. But he wasn’t cold. As he shifted from his position, Kyle realised that there was a blanket thrown over his shoulders. How did..?  
  
The memory of last night came back to his hazy brain. Right, Jimmy. So this must have been Jimmy, too. Kyle ran a hand through his hair and groaned. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. Jimmy probably heard his inelegant snoring and saw him drooling all over his desk!  
  
Kyle rolled his neck. As he did, some paper on his desk caught his eye. Kyle was anal about his desk - anything he wasn’t using got put away, so this wasn’t his. Maybe Jimmy left it? Kyle reached over and scanned over it.  
  
_Hey man,  
__Thanks for letting me crash. I did not mean to fall asleep like that! But you were super cute to wake up to! Maybe next time you can get_ in _the bed with me!  
__IOU one freshly-cooked breakfast. I would have left you one, but do you eat bacon? I can never be sure, dude._  
hmu lol x x Jimmy  
  
The note ended on a big smiley face. Kyle felt his heart flutter. Oh, no, don’t get gay just because some guy crashed over at your place because his roomie was having sex. But… Kyle couldn’t help but focus on the two kisses. And getting in bed with Jimmy. Falling asleep with Jimmy. Kissing Jimmy in his bed? Kyle could have slapped himself for being such a moron and thinking like a total dummy.  
  
It did sound appealing, though.  
  
Kyle headed over to his pin board and stuck the paper up on it. Now he could look at it every day and be reminded that he had a free breakfast waiting for him. Kyle shook his head. Maybe one day he’d stop lying to himself. This wasn’t about the breakfast. It was about those muscular arms, that off-centered smile, the deep brown eyes that shone like precious stones, the jokes…  
  
For now, Kyle could just pretend that he wanted a free meal. For now.


End file.
